


Pulchritudinous

by peach_113020



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Poly!TXT, Youtube AU, peach_113020 works, poly tomorrow x together because I can't possibly choose who to be with :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_113020/pseuds/peach_113020
Summary: When a female’s YouTube channel, [Y/N] or her online alias “Peach”, blew up, her followers suggested that she try collaborating for the first time. She agrees after a while of procrastination and tells them to choose for her. She sets up a vote on her Twitter and Instagram for her five most requested future-collab-buddy(-ies). She gets a final vote for a new and upcoming channel. When [Y/N] DMs then on Insta, they immediately agree.But when they meet up, she’s shocked. These are the same boys she spends time raving over. Oh, God. Also,Why the heck are they so gorgeous in person?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Original Female Character(s), Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Everyone, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Original Female Character(s), Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Original Female Character(s), Huening Kai/Everyone, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Original Female Character(s), Kang Taehyun/Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Original Female Character(s), TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble/You, poly!tomorrow x together
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. ♡ Chapter 1 ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Paragraphs that are centered and italicized are the videos

_“Hello, everybody! [Y/N] here and today, we will be doing a different type of video than what I usually do.”_

You exclaimed while smiling brightly at the camera.

_“So, as most of you know, I joined YouTube almost two years ago, in 2018 I believe. Wow…I can’t believe it’s been that long actually. So, the fan base started small, like any YouTube channel would at first, and then developed into the wonderful family we have now! Which I’m very grateful for, by the way.”_

You whispered with your hands cupping your mouth.

_“So I wanted to give you guys a little gift! A lot of you have wanted me to collaborate with another channel. And when I say a lot, I mean a whole lot. Not even joking. Many of you have commented on my posts or sending me direct messages through Instagram about whether or not I’m going to do a collab with someone soon. You’ve seen me do challenges with some of my friends and my parents before, but it’s never enough, huh?”_

The instrumental to the song “Never Enough” from The Greatest Showman started to play as the screen had a gray filter over it as you said that. And then you smiled.

_“I’m just kidding, I love you guys. But, back to what I was saying. Um, whether it be just meeting up with said YouTuber and doing a vlog with them or doing a challenge or whatever.”_

The screen showed pictures of the different comments and DMs you’ve received with the user names blurred.

_“So, after months of pondering, I have decided to let you guys choose who I will be doing a video with.”_

Confetti and “yays” are heard through the video while you clapped your hands excitedly.

_“I posted on my Twitter, the YouTube community tab, and shared a story as well as a post on Instagram about it yesterday. This will end on Friday. All you have to do is DM me who you would like me to collaborate with and give me their channel name and I will check with them to see if they are fine with it as well as to see what days they are free to do it.”_

The Twitter and Instagram icons came up on the screen with your username beside each: lovely_[y/n].

 _“I think I covered all I wanted to in this video. The time says I’ve been talking for forty-five minutes but when I upload this video, it’s probably going to be no longer than five to ten minutes.”_ You giggled.

_“So without further ado, I think this is the end of the video! If you are new to my channel, I post things like vlogs, challenges, and reactions. If you are interested in these types of videos, please feel free to hit the subscribe button and click the little gray bell next to it so you get notified whenever I post a video. Just so you know, this is a family-friendly channel. And make sure to also like, comment, and follow my socials! You can find me on Instagram and Twitter. All my accounts have the same username, lovely_[y/n]. I post throughout the week and upload every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and occasionally on Saturdays. Remember to be sweet to each other and I’ll see you again on Wednesday! Bye-bye!”_

With that, you cut the video and your outro music started playing while the screen displayed two of your other videos. One of your most recent videos and one you did about one or two weeks ago.

“What are you watching? Is it one of [Y/N]’s videos again? I swear you are obsessed.” I laughed. “Real funny. It’s not like I didn’t see you watching one of her dance covers in your room earlier.” Yeonjun blushed. “Okay, okay fine. You got me. But I swear this whole family likes their videos. Anyways, I wonder who she’ll collab with.” I hummed before I closed out of the YouTube app and locked my phone. “I do too. Who do you think?” I asked. He looked up as he thought. I was about to get up and scan the fridge to see what we’re having for lunch before he gasped and smacked me back into the chair. “Don't do that, I'm thinking.” I raised my eyebrow as a sign for him to continue. He put his hands out as he spreads them as he says, “I, honestly, have no idea,” he said, “but I do know that it will be somebody.”

I looked at him. “What. What’s with that look? You asked me for who I thought it was going to be, and I gave you my answer.” He crossed his arms as he looked at me. “Yeah, but it was an obvious answer. I already knew that it was going to be someone on YouTube. What I asked was if you had an idea of who she was going to collaborate with. Not if it was a person or not.” He stuck his tongue out before getting up. “Whatever, Taehyunie. What do you want for lunch? Any ideas?” I shrugged.

“Not really. What’s in the fridge? Do we have anything?”

“Sadness and depression. Besides that, nothing.”

“Like your dating game?”

“What does my social life have to do with nothing being in the fridge?”

“It doesn’t have to do with the emptiness of our fridge. If you didn’t have girls coming up to you 24/7, then we would probably have food.”

“Wow. Why are you like this?”

“Because yesterday was your day to go grocery shopping, but instead you were up in your room taking pictures for MOA.”

“What, you got something against our beautiful MOAs? For shame, Hyunnie. For shame.”

“No. It’s not that. I love them, and I’m thankful for them as well. But I also think that we kinda, maybe need food to eat. And the fact that you spent literal hours to find the right picture.”

“Your savageness is much appreciated, Tae, but riddle me this. How come you put up with me? Is it that you love me and you’re too shy to tell me?” _It wasn’t a surprise to find these two playfully bickering in their videos or anywhere. Many of their fans have put together compilation videos of them and the rest of TXT, short for TOMORROW X TOGETHER, of them teasing each other._

  
“Okay, 1) I have to put up with you. We’re friends and even though we get tired of each other sometimes does not mean that I hate you. Never have and I never will. 2) I keep reminding you that I don’t love you. Sorry, Hyung~”

“Aww, c’mon~Taehyunie. It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. I’ll keep your secret.”

The pinkette playfully winked and pretended to zip and lock his mouth, throwing away the key.

“I have no secrets, Hyung. Sorry sorry.”

“Why are we friends? I keep confessing my love to you all, showering all of you in affection and this is the thanks I get?”

"Good question. I believe we all met when we were younger. We were all pretty lonely considering it was the first day of school. You went up to Soobin-Hyung and started talking. You guys became friends instantly, considering you were only a little over a year apart. Next, I believe you just worked your magic and started talked to us. We sat at the same table so it was pretty easy.”

“Big words for a small man. Also, that was a rhetorical question, I know how we met.”

“What do you mean “small man”? I’m almost as tall as you.”

“Almost as tall as me.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Yeonjun smiled before walking to his room. “Mhm. Of course, you don’t.” He walked down the hall before coming back with a hoodie and a jean jacket. “But! What I do know is that we have to go grocery shopping. Unless you want to do takeout for lunch and dinner and go shopping tomorrow. Hoodie or jacket?” He said gesturing to the two articles of clothing in his hands. I got up and pointed to the jean jacket before he gestured for me to grab it. I went and grabbed the jacket out of his hands before slipping it over my shoulders. “We can pick up takeout for lunch and discuss what to have for dinner when the rest come back.” He nodded before texting the group chat that we’ll be out for a bit before pulling his hoodie over his head. “Sounds like a plan.”

We put on our shoes before heading outside. Once he locked the door, we were on our way for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's be honest. This place has some of the best food. There's no doubt about it." I nodded. "Well, you're right about that. This does taste good." He smiled. "Ah. I'm glad you like your meal. I'm also glad that you let me choose." I looked up at him. “I saw this place a little while ago when I was coming back from school. It looked cute so and here we are.” 

"How long is 'a while'?" 

"Like two-three weeks, maybe."

"Wow. They do have some quality food, I agree.”

We started back on our food before the discussion of video ideas.

"Hm. I wonder what those three are doing. Do you know what time they left this morning?" He shook his head as he swallowed. "I'm off today. I turned off my alarms and woke up at twelve. I don't remember anyone leaving this morning." I let out an airy laugh. "That's right. When you walked out, you looked like a dead man." His eyes widened. 

"No." 

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yep. Messy hair and everything."

"I cannot believe this."

"Believe what?"

"That I looked that bad this morning."

"I can. I have a picture to prove it."

He gasped and slammed his hands on the table, drawing attention toward our table. "Show me." He said seriously. I laughed at his seriousness and opened my phone. I went to the 'Photos' app and clicked on the most recent picture and gave it to him. He looked baffled and zoomed in on his face. "That's me." I nodded. "It can't be..." I let out a laugh. "What's wrong with your face right now? You look so conflicted!" He narrowed his eyes at me. 

"Conflicted. Conflicted? I don't look conflicted, I look dead. That's what I look like."

"There's also a video."

"A video. Man, you were busy this morning, huh?"

"Yep!"

He turned my phone around and played the video. Hushed laughs were heard as Yeonjun walked into the room. His face was puffy and his eyes were barely open. He looked around before finding me on the couch and quietly gave a 'good morning' to me as he started to slowly walk over. The snickers stopped momentarily before another quiet 'good morning' was heard. He nodded his head as he laid on top of me. "Are you still tired, Junnie-Hyung? You just woke up." I asked. "Give me twenty more minutes. My eyelids are heavy." He slurred. I laughed as I pet his hair. "You're going to have to get up soon, though. We're going to have to eat lunch soon because you missed breakfast." He shook his head. "Don't care. Too tired." 

Then the video ended. He gave me a look, "We never speak of this. Ever." "But haven't you done that with us at lea—" "Never. Speak of this." I held up my hands and took my left hand and made an “X” motion over my chest before continuing my lunch. "What time are we planning on heading home? You mentioned in the car that you wanted to be back before 2:30, so if you want we can finish up here then leave.” He nodded. "We’ll do that. What time is it now?" I took a peek at the clock on my phone. "Currently 13:47(1:47 pm). The rest are probably just getting home right now." He nodded. "Okay. I’m done over here. How ‘bout you?” I shook my head. “I’ll go ask for a takeout box while you do throw your trash in the bin.” “Okay. You can meet me by the car, then." He said as he started picking up the trash. "Got it. Just know that I have the keys. I can drive off, you know." A playful smirk bloomed on his face. 

"Nice try, but you can't." 

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me too much to leave me behind. And also because you can’t drive.”

"Touché. But do I love you?”

“Yes, you do. And that video is proof.”

“I can always delete it.”

“I Airdropped it to my phone.” 

“Sneaky.” 

“Why thank you.”

“Welp, I’ll be going right after I get my takeout box.”

His face dropped. "Noooo~ stay with me, please. This will take only a second anyways. We can go out together." While he went to throw his trash away, I went and asked the cashier for a takeout box and carry out bag and came back. "Then why did you tell me to go to the car?" I asked as we put our masks on. He scoffed and walked towards the door with me trailing behind him. "So that way, the car could be warm by the time I got there and then we could be driving back home in a warm car." I rolled my eyes. "It's not even that cold out. And look on the bright side. If I would've gone to the car you wouldn't have been able to spend these past five minutes talking to me." He rolled his eyes. "It has not been five minutes." I looked down at my watch and hummed. "You're right. It's been seven." He groaned. "Let's just get to the car." I opened the door. "Yes, sir." 

We walked the short distance from the small but cozy restaurant and back to our car. When we got in, we took off our masks and he started the car and drove the twenty minutes back home. On our way, I saw that our group account had been tagged in an Instagram post. Humming quietly, I clicked on the notification and a picture with a girl/boy with a 'peace' sign by their face showed up. Pretty. I looked at the caption and the posting time. 'Did you guys see the new video? If not! Go watch for a surprise!'. Posted thirty minutes ago. "We were tagged in a post half an hour ago. It should have notified you since it was our group account." He hummed absentmindedly. "I think I posted on my personal last, so I'll have to log back in again." I hummed before texting the group chat to see if the others have gotten home yet.  
Are you home yet?? We're about five minutes from the house.

🥐🍞🥖 수빵형 (Soo-bbang~Hyung)  
yeah we're home  
I'm watching tv while the others are setting up for tomorrow so we don't have to do it later like usual 

Cool. We're heading into the driveway right now  
See you in a few

🥐🍞🥖 수빵형   
See you

I closed my phone and placed it on my lap while waited until he turned the car off. "Oh. Before I forget, didn't you say someone tagged us?" I nodded. "Yeah. It was on one of [Y/N]'s posts. I just skimmed through it, but,” I opened my phone and went to the multi-colored app and went to the ‘notifications’ button and found the post, ”Here it is. ‘I hope you guys liked the video. Remember that the votes end on Friday. Bye-bye.’” I read out loud for him. He hummed.

“Does that mean we’re entered for the voting?” I shrugged before unbuckling my seatbelt, Yeonjun following suit. “I suppose so.” He started giggling. I raised my eyebrow giving him a questioning glance. “Why are you laughing?” He shook his head. “Because you’re being all calm about it. I thought you would have been freaking out about the chance if we get to meet them for a video.” I smiled and playfully punched his arm. “YAH! What was that for?!” I hopped out of the car and ran to the front door before he could get me back. “COME BACK HERE, KANG! We’re not done yet~”   
“Seems like we’re done to me. I’m over here and you’re over there.”

“There’s not much difference between us.”

“The couple feet that are separating us feel left out because of you now.”

“Oh well.”

“You are one cruel man, Hyung.” 

“As cruel as they can get.”

“Just knock on the door.”

“Fine, fine.”

Yeonjun knocked three times before we heard the door being unlocked. We have two locks, one for the doorknob and one above it, so when one of us is at home while the others are out, they don’t have to completely lock the door. 

"Welcome back, guys. We were just figuring out what we wanted to eat for dinner! Any suggestions?"  
“But didn’t you guys just get back from eating lunch?”  
~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: the boys (Soobin x Taehyun mostly) annoying their Hyung, Yeonjun

"Wow. Not even going to greet us, Soobin-ssi? I am disappointed." Yeonjun playfully shook his head at the slightly younger individual in the doorway. Soobin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyways besides that, we were figuring out what we wanted for dinner." Taehyun raised his eyebrow and checked the time on his phone as he walked into the house. 

"But it's only two fifteen?" 

"Exactly. We had lunch only an hour and a half ago. On top of that, I was stuck with Beomgyu and Kai all day."

"Your point?"

"All we did was walk in the outlet mall! There was a lot of walking!" 

(I'm sorry if I'm wrong with the outlet mall thing. I have one where I live but I don't know about Korea. I found out they don't have a Walmart just last week) 

"Not my fault. You guys are the ones that wanted to go shopping today. You still have tomorrow to do that but look where you are now."

"Fair point."

"Thank you."

"Anyways. Dinner ideas? We need to know." Taehyun took off his shoes by the door along with Yeonjun before heading to his and Kai's shared room. He could hear Yeonjun saying something about how ramen was 'always a good idea for dinner' and Soobin disagreeing because they 'had ramen all week' and that he 'wanted a real meal today'. 

He smiled and quickly changed into a comfortable shirt and some black sweats before walking across the hall and putting Yeonjun's jean jacket on his bed. When he walked back down the hall, he found Yeonjun and Soobin talking in the kitchen and Beomgyu and Kai cuddled on the couch, watching something on the TV. They looked as if they were asleep, though. He slowly made his way to the couch and looked at their faces. Beomgyu's eyes were closed as small breaths of air came out, whereas Kai's eyes were slowly closing. He walked over to his side and gently petted the youngest's hair. "You can take a nap, Hyuka. It's only three-fifteen, and I don't think the rest of us are going to do anything else today." The younger, but taller, boy quietly nodded before closing his eyes. Not even a few minutes later, he could hear his quiet snores and smiled. He went over by the TV, grabbed a blanket, and covered the two boys with it before walking over to the kitchen.

"Did you guys figure out what you want for dinner?" Soobin shook his head. "No. Although somebody keeps recommending ramen for dinner." Yeonjun gasped and put his hand over his heart. "I am...offended. And I thought we were friends." He wiped a fake tear off his cheek. 

"Not my fault that we've had a large sodium intake this week. All I want is some quality food tonight."

"But you're hating on ramen."

"I'm not hating on ramen. I like it as much as the next person, but please, Hyung. Let us have something else for dinner. I'm begging you."

“Well, since we can’t conclude what type of takeout we want, do you feel like going to get groceries then?"

"...No."

"Okay. Taehyun. Do you feel like groceries today?"

"I'm not in this conversation. But if I have to say something, I'm also going with no."

"Great! Now that we know what we're not going to do, let's figure out what we are. Soobin. Can you cook?"

"We both know the answer to that question. None of us can cook. Except you—but that's not the point."

"We only have ramen in the pantry."

"We only moved like a month ago. We have nothing in the pantry. 

"We have applesauce, paper towels, and soup in the pantry."

"You're not helping me prove my point, Taehyun."

"My bad, bro."

"Then it's settled. We're having ramen."

"*groan* Okay, fine. Ramen it is."

"Great! I'll get the water."

"And I guess I'll get the ramen packs. You wanna help, Tae?"

"Nah. I'll watch you two to make sure nothing burns."

Yeonjun got out a pot and put it on the stove. "Haha. Very funny, Kang. Just sit there and look pretty." Taehyun raised a brow. "I thought I did that all the time." The oldest playfully rolled his eyes before pouring the water from the water bottle into the pot and turning on the fire. "Assistant Choi! Noodles and seasoning, STAT!" Soobin had a face of mock anger. "AsSistAnt Choi! NoOdleS anD seAsoNing. StaT. If anything I lead this pack of wild wolves, Hyung." He said in a mocking voice. Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just hand over the packet."

After the boys cooked the noodles, they all gathered on the couch to watch a movie and go to sleep.

\---♡---

"What do you guys want to do today? It's Sunday. I believe everybody's off today, right?" I asked. The other boys nodded. "Yeah. I don't have a lot of classes tomorrow. Do you wanna go somewhere?" Kai asked. "Sure. I only have a morning class tomorrow, so that makes two of us. What about you, Hyung? Have any classes tomorrow?" Beomgyu looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall any classes he might have for the following day, and then he shook his head. “I have a morning class and an afternoon class. Both take at least an hour or two." I nodded. "Okay, now that that’s out of the way, does anybody have any video ideas?" Kai raised his hand excitedly. "Me! Me! Pick me! PLEASE!" I looked around the room. "Anyone? Aaaanybody at all." Kai was getting restless. "HYUNG! Please! I beg of you, pick me! C'mon!" It was then that Yeonjun-Hyung and Soobin-Hyung decided to play along. 

"Soobin-ssi. You got something planned out?"

"Nope. How 'bout you, Beomgyu-ssi? Got anything in that big brain of yours?"

"(sigh) I don't know. I mean, my intelligence is impeccable, but I just don't have anything up there right now. Taehyun-ssi?"

"I don't think I have any—"

"You know what? I'm gonna keep my mouth shut. I ain't speaking to any of you for the rest of the day. Goodbye." Everyone started laughing, except Kai of course. "We're sorry, HueiningKai-ssi. What did you wanna do?" At that he perked up, a bright smile blooming on his face. "Well, thank you for the spotlight, ladies and gentlemen—" "There are no ladies here—" "HEY! I was talking. Anyways, as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted." He said looking at Beomgyu. 

He looked around the room for any signs that told him that the other boys were going to disturb him once more before speaking. "Well. I think that we could do another ‘Day In Our Lives’ video. We haven’t done one in a while and I think it will be cool to see what we’re doing in quarantine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little rushed   
> You can probably tell 😅

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if these first few chapters aren't that good. Please know that this is my first story that I've written so, it will be a little awkward at first


End file.
